


Together

by TheFlowerGod



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Flirting, M/M, Parasite - Freeform, Peter is a Little Shit, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Canon, Quill makes a good big bro, Slow Burn, Stressed Tony, Symbiote - Freeform, almost 18 peter, babydoll - Freeform, mama strange, pinning, ptsd tony, spiderman - Freeform, tags may change with story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-07-27 14:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlowerGod/pseuds/TheFlowerGod
Summary: “I see you found BabyDoll.. She's pretty huh?”“She?” Peter cleared his throat, straightening up as he pout at the man for scaring him. He looked between Quill and... BabyDoll? “What is she? I've never seen anything like her. Or Drax.. or Mantis..”“Baby is a Symbiote”---In which, Peter gets a parasite on the way back to earth from Titan. He's going to have to learn how to live like this while having a broken down Tony on his hands too.





	1. BabyDoll

Together.

Chapter one

The first gasp of air was almost painful, lungs expanding finally, every nerve in his body being re-lite on fire. He gasped and pant desperately, body jolting as he rolled onto his side with a loud wheeze.  
Chocolate brown eyes snapped open as Peter looked around the dead planet of Titan, noting the other bodies in a similar state to him on the ground a few yards away. Mantis was already sitting up, the alien girl looking dazed and confused. Drax let out a loud shout, as he scrambled to his feet, twisting around wildly as he searched for the mad Titan.  
Quill was still on his back, squirming and groaning as he got used to the state of being alive again. Peter stumbled to his feet, heading towards the Guardians as his arms wrapped around his middle, pressure to his aching inside, his over sensitive senses in pain.  
“Hey” He croaked, standing over Quill and tipping his head. “I think.. it must be over..”  
“What gave you that idea?” Quill scoffed and moaned in pain, rubbing his head. “Ugh...”  
“Peter?”  
The Spider-man looked up and gasped, stumbling a few steps towards Dr Strange, whom emerged from the rubble, smiling softly. “He did it...”  
“Who?” Peter blinked softly, looking around the planet. “Mr Stark? Where is he?”  
“Back on earth. Thanos is dead.. we are back alive” Strange said as he looked at the Guardians then back to Peter. “Don't get me wrong, this was the only way for us to win and for everyone to survive at the same time.”  
“I... see” Peter frowned, not questioning the mans vagueness of the situation at hand. He chewed his lip, moving to sit down on a rock. “So Mr Stark is gone.. back to earth. How do we get back? Did he take Mr StarLords ship?”  
“No.. Quills ship is still here, they took one that Nebula set up” Strange said as he sat down beside Peter, rubbing his scared and shaking hands. “We can take this ship and head back to earth..”  
“What? Who says I want to go back to earth?” Quill snipped, sitting up finally and snorting at the men. “Why would I want to go back there? Don't you make portals or something?”  
“At this distance? Are you insane?” Strange crinkled his nose and shook his head. Cloak was wrapped around him protectively and stroking his arms slowly, the item of clothing too wanting to go home. All of this had been enough for even it.. “Perhaps as we get closer to Earth I could.. but not at this point. Stupidly far and suicidal to try.”  
“Not the first time you have died”  
“Certainly and not even the tenth..” strange rolled his eyes, ignoring Peters bewildered stare as he lay back against some rubble. “Quill.. it would be nice if you could help.. perhaps we can get our hands on the soul stone and bring back your... Gamora was it?”  
Quill tensed up, looking at the wizard and clenched his teeth. He looked ready to snap or throw a fit before he got to his feet, clapping his hands together and smiled. “You have convinced me with your hard bargain sir.. I will take you home in exchange for my girlfriend back. Sounds great!”  
“Quill do you think we rea-”  
“To the ship!” Quill shout, cutting off Mantis as he hurried off to his ship. He muttered a silent prayer to the beauty not being harmed at all from that damned moon attack. Who the hell throws a moon at people? Crazy.  
Peter licked his dry lips as he looked to Dr Strange for guidance, he wasn't sure if they were ready to leave?  
“Mr Strange? Is Mr Stark okay?” He asked quietly, almost a whisper. He was worried for the man, last thing he had seem was Stark being stabbed and then looking horrified as Peter turned to dust.  
“Well he is alive” Strange said, standing up and stretching his newly returned body. “Don't worry, that man could take a kick from a mule and still be fine”  
Peter frowned at the words, getting up and following the wizard towards Quills ship. So Stark was alive but.. not okay? Was he hurt again? Was he in pain? Could it be a mental thing?  
Probably a mental thing.. Mr Stark has been through so much that the man was probably drinking himself to sleep at night.  
Peter shook his head as he walked up into the ship, blinking in awe at the design. It was different to the Thanos ship, more homely and personalised. He saw peoples personal items all over the ship and photos pinned up in the cockpit.  
He noticed a woman in one of the photos, she was in a few actually but she had this amazing reddish-purple hair and green skin. She was beautiful.. she must be Gamora?  
He twitched at the ramp closed up behind him before he walked around the ship, hearing the others talking and turning on the engines. In his exploration he found a small bed that was most likes the raccoons, how does a raccoon get out here? The living quarters for Mantis and Drax, just some small wall beds for when they weren't at the wheel and then Quills room. It was small but very personalised..  
There were photos, a big bed that took up most of the room. Items thrown all over the room that looked like interesting weapons or worldly souvenirs..He also found a stereo system in the wall with old tape recorders and cachet tapes. Oh.. there was some good songs on here that Peter loves..  
He smiled, walking from the room via a ladder to the cockpit as the ship started to rise slowly. The crew were making sure it could still fly and make sure there was no damage to it before they were hurling off into space. Peter yelped, gluing himself to the side of the ship so he wasn't flung to the back of the ship from the force.  
“WOAH!” He laughed loudly, loving the speed and feeling of the ship flying, it only settled once they were out of the planets pull.  
“Its a good ship, Spider-boy” Drax nod, patting Peters back harshly.  
“Er.. its Spider-man..”  
“Man? No you are tiny, not a man. You look like a girl. Like Mantis. Ugly girl”  
“.. Cheeeeeers...” Peter pulled a face, smiling weakly as he moved away from the man to keep looking around. He walked into the back room, listening to the hum of the ship and running his hand over the large metal items of the room. It looked like Mr Starks workshop.. whoever was the brains here would get along well with Stark.  
He poked around with some of the items on the shelves before he came across an odd looking glass container with some slime creature in it. Peter blinked, leaning in closer to look at it.  
The creature was a pale baby blue colour and looks like a thready slug.. Okay so it was hard to explain it. It moved like a fast slug but its form would move in ever changing threads of slime. The creature raised its 'head' to look at Peter, a quiver running down its body.  
“Hey Pete!” Quill grinned, suddenly beside Peter. He thrived on the young boy jumping back with a startled scream. “I see you found BabyDoll.. She's pretty huh?”  
“She?” Peter cleared his throat, straightening up as he pout at the man for scaring him. He looked between Quill and... BabyDoll? “What is she? I've never seen anything like her. Or Drax.. or Mantis..”  
“Baby is a Symbiote” Quill shrugged, raising a brow at Peter just staring at him, waiting for more. He sighed loudly and shrugged again. “Its a parasite species. If they can sync with you then its like having a strong friend thats got your back all the time.. We found her on a planet after she had almost wiped out a village. Poor girl is a juvenile and was running out of bodies. So we took her off the planet, make sure she can't kill anyone else and here she is all safe and sound. No one else dies and near will she.”  
“Why was she killing people?”  
“If the host can't sync up with them.. then the host dies. Simple as that kiddo. The body rejects the Symbiote and then overloads” Quill shrugged, patting Peters shoulder. “Come on, I think Dr Asshat wants to talk to us all”  
Peter Let himself be lead away, Quills hand on his back and steering him away from the room. He couldn’t help but looking back at the alien in the jar. She was looking right back at him too...

_______________  
Hey~ I hope you like this first chapter.  
So this iiiiis my first Marvel fanfic! I just watched Venom today and I have a massive love for Spiderman since I was a child, love the new guy. So here we are!  
I really want to do this one.  
Let me know what you think of this?  
-Oribel


	2. Don't play with what's not yours

Chapter two.

Strange had estimated the trip to take two months without magic, the closer they got via multi-jumping then the better chances they had at Strange being able to open a portal for them. But they wouldn't find out if they were close enough until Strange could actually make the portal..  
Peter spent his time down in the workshop, learning from Rockets work. A raccoon of all things teaching him something new.. weird.  
He played with this little gadget that manipulated gravity, something like a sphere of zero gravity would come out of it and trap people inside for a set amount of time.   
He snort softly, perking up at the sound of tapping on glass.  
“Hey Baby” Peter grinned, walking over to the Symbiote in the container. She was tapping at the glass for his attention and seemed to settle down when he came over, leaning against the glass closest to him. “I wish I could let you out, but I'm not ready to die again just yet”   
He pressed his hand up against the glass and she flushed up against it. BabyDoll was such an interesting creature, she seemed affectionate in a way or maybe she was blood thirsty but Peter liked to pretend it was affection.   
“I wonder if you guys can fuse with animals.. maybe we can test that out back on earth and you can be in a cat or something? Then you could live out of the jar” Peter mused to himself. “I wouldn't mind having a companion at the compound if Mr Stark decides to move me there, he said I was an Avenger now”  
God he missed everyone..he missed Mr Stark too, he could only imagine how the other felt watching everyone on Titan disappear and there was nothing he could do about it. Peter had been scared as well before he too was done..  
Peter shook his head and sighed, stepping away from BabyDoll and looking around the room again. Two months.. two months to waste his time getting home. Drax and Mantis was either sleeping or finding something lame to do in the cockpit to pass time, Quill was dutifully flying the ship, muttering under his breath about Gamora..  
And Strange was meditation, all the god damned time. Peter had tried talking to him yesturday.

“Hey!” Peter grinned as he sat down beside the other, waving to the Cloak and looking back to Dr Strange. “So how do you do magic? I heard you were a doctor before all this? How did you learn magic? Could you teach me something?”  
Stephan opened his eyes, frowning at the boy beside him and groaned, rubbing his tired face. Does this boy breathe?   
“I feel if someone was to teach you magic, not even the great Tony Stark could take you down. Maybe you could even best Thor” Stephan said, raising his brow. “So no, I will not be teaching you magic. That would be insane, too much. I was a doctor and I found magic after I had become homeless”  
“Homeless?”  
“It does not matter now. Look Spider-boy...” Stephan paused in thought before blinking. “Are you Starks long lost child or something?”  
“What!? No! I'm just Spider-man, he's known me since I was fourteen” Peter laughed, shaking his head. “I just work with him now I guys.. I mean on the ship he said I was an Avenger now. I guess I was hissss... sidekick?”  
“More likely you are a protoge”   
“Ahhhhh.. nah, he would have to fins someone smarter then me” Peter smiled softly, just a sunshine child all round.  
Stephen had raised a brow at him before closing his eyes and going back to meditating, cutting off the conversation.

Peter thought Strange was a nice guy, he had given up the stone for Tonys life, regardless of it being part of the plan or not. He looked up at the roof and huffed, something catching his attention. Here was some odd looking metal rod up in the grates and it looked pretty cool..   
He reached up, unhooking the rod and rolling it in his hands. It was a dull gold, lite-weight and had a few interesting designs in one end of the item. Just some little swirls.  
He hummed softly, waving it slowly before tapping it on a counter. Big mistake.  
Peter yelped as the item threw him back across the room as soon as it made contact with the bench. His body slamming into the medal wall,, creating an indent and breaking anything under him before he fell to the ground in a heap.  
“Awww... what the heck?” Peter groaned, rolling onto this back and rubbing his head. Okay so maybe the stick was up there for this exact reason. He sulked on the floor before something splashed down on him, causing Peter to jolt and cry out in shock. His eyes snapped open, looking at the offending liquid on his body...  
Oh god no..  
Peter tensed up as he stared at BabyDoll, the gentle blue Symbiote sitting on his chest. He glanced up at the broken shards of the glass case in the indent he had made on the wall before looking back down at her. “Please.. don't” He whispered, body trembling. He had finally come back and was going home but this?!  
He whimpered, almost crying as BabyDoll disappeared into him, like water into a sponge. His head fell back on the grated floor as he whined, oh god oh no..  
“Quill!?” He croaked out, calling for the man. Quill would be able to help right? They had taken BabyDoll off a planet and saved people once before they could get her out of him right? Before he died?  
He grit his teeth when he could feel her moving inside of him now, stretching out into ever inch of his body like dye in water.  
“Pete?” Quill called, his heavy steps heard on the ladder as he moved into the workroom. “Ah... shit” Peter could hear muttered under the mans breath.

_____  
Hey~! Oribel here!  
Hope you enjoyed the second chapter!  
Tell me what you think :)  
-oribel


	3. Raw

Chapter 3

Strange had stayed by Peters side for two days now, if he wasn't awake he was watching over the boy in his Astral form. Sure he could be cold to people but Peter was just a child.. an 18 year old superhuman child.  
He stayed with him while the boy was tied to a bed, whimpering and sweating far too much to be healthy. It seemed his body could handle the alien creature inside him but they could not extract it, forming it out could very well kill him..  
“Here we go” Quill called as he walked down into the room, his bedroom that they gave up for Peter. He was holding a dish of some weird and disgusting looking meat, it looked like raw fish but too slimey and a little too blue.  
“What on earth is that?” Strange fought back the urge to gag.  
“Not on earth my witchy friend, this here is the closet thing to fish for days” Quill said, sitting by Peters head and watching the boy eye the dish hungrily. “Yep this is for you kiddo”  
“Please tell me you arn't- oh god” Strange covered him mouth as he watched Quill hand feed the meat to Peter, who ate it like it was fucking popcorn!  
“Its just going to get worse soon, Doc” Quill said, steeling himself to the site he was helping to create. “We are trying to catch these things that are pretty much eels, hes going to start wanting to eat live things. Its just how they are.. so this is fresh and we needed some food in him for now, before we untie him later so he can bite the heads off these slimey bastards”   
“... Excuse me but he is doing what?!”  
“Eating. Eels. Alive!” Quill scoffed, rolling his eyes. “He's gonna be able to eat normally again sure, but we need to feed him this diet right now while they sync”  
“This is.. fucked” Strange groaned, rubbing his face as he leaned back against the wall, trying to block out anything to do with Peter downing that disgusting meat. “Are they syncing? He hasn't died yet”  
“Yeah man, he's actually a good host for her” Quill grinned happily. “Don't worry, once they are in sync it would be a bad idea for her to kill him. She needs him to live... ahh.. best case is that they will get along well and she will do everything in her power to protect him”  
“These things can do that?” Strange asked.  
“Oh yeah man, but not man people do go after them. Turns out the planet we got her from, some guy was aiming to sync with her and didn't so she was mowing through the village in hopes to find someone that could so she wouldn't die... killed the entire village”  
Strange pulled a face at the thought, it was a miracle that Peter could sync with her. He would have to chalk it up to being lucky that he could and wasn't dead right. God he wouldn't want to be the one to tell Stark if Peter had died.   
He wondered how the other was handling things.. he often found himself wondering how he was dealing with everything that had happened. After all, he had not looking into the future past them winning the war.

The next two days was disgusting to Strange. They had caught these creatures that looked like slick black eels, something Quill had said that fish was easier to down for Symbiote hosts and they had untied Peter during the day for 'feeding sessions'.  
Peter was concious, mostly but was still in a fever state while his body adjust. Surely in a sound state he wouldn't rip the heads of eels off with his teeth?  
It wasn't until the third day that Peter was clear of sweating, his head hurting less and body feeling more cold then over heated. The young Avenger whined as he pulled a blanket close and over his body, curling up on his side while he tired to adjust to the waking world again.  
“Oh man that the heck happened?” He muttered to himself, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples.  
“We became one” a voice echoed in Peters head.  
“WOAH!” Peter sat up quickly, head darting this way and that in search for the owner of the voice. “Um.. hello? Where did you go?”  
“.. I didn't go anywhere?” The voice said, sounding confused.  
Peter twitched, looking around again, up and cralwing to look under the bed as well. “Ummmm... who are you? And where are you?”  
“I am BabyDoll.. I am inside of you Peter” The voice said, if he wasn't panicking he would notice the amused giggle.  
“B-babyDoll? The alien goo thing? The Symbiote?! What do you mean you are in me? Is that-.. What?” Peter yelped, pulling up his shirt to look at his skin, looked normal. He remembered now how she had soaked into his body that day. “How am I alive?”  
“Because you are a suitable host, I will protect you, I just want to be alive”  
Peter licked his lips, listening to her soft and gentle voice. It kinda sounded like a young girl, on one of those TV shows he would catch Aunt May watching when she was drunk and crying with a tub of ice-cream. Whatever, it was just sweet and innocent sounding to him..  
“How.. are we talking?” Peter asked, hands reaching up and touching over his face, ears and neck. Nothing there..  
“I said I am inside you, Peter. I am in your head. Only you can hear me like this” BabyDoll said gently before puddle of blue seeped up out of his arm, wrapping around his limb. A part lift up and formed a set of wide white eyes and a small mouth with long sharp teeth inside. “Now others can hear me”  
Peter was awe-struck by the other, staring at her while his mouth opened and closed like a gawking fish. There was an alien inside of him that could come in and out of his body as she pleased while doing this weird semi form thing!  
“How come you speak now but not before?!”  
Baby blinked softly as her little mouth life in a smile. “I did not know your language before, but now I know everything about you, I have seen all your memories, I know your language now” she said, sinking back inside of his body.  
“So what? You are just going to stay in me like this? Doing nothing?”  
“For now, as I said, I just wish to survive. I will help protect you, my host”  
Peter lay back down on his back, staring at the roof as he tried, oh how he tired to take in all this information, trying to connect it up to all the things Quill had told him about Symbiotes.. If he was lucky she should be telling the truth, they could live in harmony. Bad case is that she might end up using him and try to kill everyone he loves with his own body!  
“I would not do that, they will because my aids as they are yours” BabyDoll scoffed at his thoughts. “What do you call them? Family.. they protect my host like I will”  
Peter groaned, pulling a pillow over his face and whining into it loudly, kicking his legs around. He dropped back down on the bed heavily, throwing the pillow away.  
“Okay! So you.. will not show up unless I need it? Like last case protection? You are just going to live through me?”  
“That sums it up for now.. I would like to travel tho. Your earth looks pretty. I want to try maybe of your planets creatures”  
“.. You mean eat them?”  
“Of course! I very much want to eat one of every kind”  
Peter groaned again heavily, rubbing his face. Okay this was going to be hard in the long run but for now? Now he could maybe handle this.  
He was going to need Quills help since he seemed the only one to know anything about this. For now, he needed to calm down, get used to a voice in his head and set some ground rules with BabyDoll....

____  
Hey all! Wow there have been a lot of positive feedback, it makes me so happy!  
I hope you guys are enjoying this fic!  
-oribel


	4. Quill

Chapter 4

Peter had woken to the sounds of snoring beside him, by god could Quill snore. He growled, rubbing his face before rolling Quill over onto his side to quiet him down a bit.   
He had woken up earlier hours ago when Quill had crawled into bed, freaking out at the half naked man getting in under the sheets.

'What the hell are you doing?' Peter yelped, jumping up to sit near the headboard, eyes wide as he pulled the blankets close to himself.  
'What's it look like small-fry? This is my bed! I get to sleep in it. Geez.. what are you gay or something?' Quill chuckled as he lay down and stretched his body into relaxing.  
'Kinda.. half' Peter mumbled, laying back down. He flushed in embarrassment at the other staring at him weirdly.  
Quill was a little confused before scoffing and rolling his eyes. 'Look, not even pretty boy Thor could turn me. You are safe.. I just want to see Gamora again.'  
'Oh okay.. sorry.. it's not a big deal I swear! I didn't mean anything by it!' Peter squeaked, rubbing his face with a groan. 'I didn't mean I expect something to happen! I just was answering the question and-'  
“Kid' Quill grunt, hand slapping over the boys mouth to shut him up. 'I get it man, I'm hot shit after all' He winked before rolling away, back to Peter as he yawned and ignored any of Peters mumbled frantic apologise.

Peter yawned as he slowly let his mind come to terms. He had been compatible for a Symbiote, whether is was because of his super-human body or because he and BabyDoll seemed to have similar personalities, he didn't know but he was glad to be alive.  
Slowly rolling out of bed, Peter climbed out of the room and head to the cockpit. It had been a couple of days since he had woken from the fever and he could eat normal foods again. He felt bad that Strange had been watching over him so much that the Guardians had pulled him away by force to sleep and eat daily.  
He smiled when he found the man sleeping in one of the four chairs in the cockpit, slumped over, arms crossed over his chest. He was kind of like another Stark in the fatherly and caring way, looking after Peter. Hell they had the same hair and all.  
Peter sat in the chair across from Strange, turning to look out the wide glass screen to watch the stary universe. It was crazy to find out how far away he was from Earth, away from home. Would May be waiting for him? Yes but would she be okay until he got there? They had lost so much.. he needed to come home to her soon.  
And Stark.. The look on his face while Peter had been disappearing, it would always squeeze Peters chest. He wanted to cry at the sight of seeing Stark so helpless and lost. It didn't suit IronMan at all.  
“Your thinking is loud” Strange grumbled sleepily.  
“Oh geez! Sorry.. I was just... well I was thinking about everyone back on Earth. My Aunt May.. the Avengers, my friends and Mr Stark. I really really want to get home soon” Peter sighed, looking to the man that was sitting up straight. “Mostly Mr Stark.. since things went so bad on Titan I want to know if he is okay and.. and how they won”  
“Indeed” Strange frowned before shrugging. “I have friends too I wish to see again. And to get the times stone back..”  
“I wonder what will happen to the stones” Peter hummed, putting his feet up on one of the consoles. “Would they stay on Earth, would they go somewhere else? Will they scatter?”  
“Separation is the best bet, some to space and some on Earth” Strange said, reaching out his arms and testing out his magic to make a portal. Peter watched him closely as the man held out one arm out longer then the other, slowly rotating it in slow circles. There was a small spark and Stranges eyes lit up in surprise.  
He stood up and grinned widely. “One more hyper jump and I can get us home” He said, looking happy for once.   
Peter watched as Strange moved down into the room that Quill was sleeping in to inform him, while Peter just smiled wide at the screen, rubbing his cheeks. Home. He was almost home...

It took an hour to drag Quill from bed, Strange practically dragging him by the arm to sit in the pilots chair. “Yeah okay okay!” Quill complained, yawning while Mantis helped Strange buckle up for the coming jump, Drax already seated. “Hey Pete? Try out your sticking to walls thing, dunno if BabyDoll effected your freaky-deeky powers”  
Peter tipped his head, redressed in his spider suit as he reached up and touched the wall, easily sticking and climbing up onto it. “Its fine!” He called, looking at the IronSpider in the for of metal bands on his wrists. Damned that suit was cool and very strong.  
“Mantis sit!” Quill commanded as he tapped away on the ships control board. “Okay kids.. one last jump then the Magic-Man can do his job finally” Quill chuckled, slamming his fist down on the jump button.  
Peter cried out as he clung to the wall at the sudden jump. What a dick! But Spider-man was laughing regardless, in such high hopes to get back. The sky was a blur of white and black streaking by, lasting long enough that Peters head was hurting from the pressure of minutes of hyper flying.  
He launched forwards as the ship slammed to a stop, or normal speed, slamming into the floor with a loud groan. “I want a seat next time” he whined, pushing himself to his feet and stumbling up to the cockpit.   
Drax and Mantis were eating... chips? Nuts?  
How the hell could they act so casual about jumping? Peter wanted to throw up at the thought of eating right now.  
“Okay finally” Strange muttered under his breath, standing before his seat and in what stance again. His hand slowly circling as sparks began to form outside the ship.  
“Hey Quill? Are you excited to see Earth again?” Peter whispered the human.  
“Hmmm.. yeah a little actually. I miss movies, ice-cream.. like real milk ice-cream. Get some more music tapes” Quill smiled as he watched the sparking circle appear. It was small but Strange was working hard to widen it bit by bit.   
“I'm going to get you an Ipod.. you can save hundreds of songs on it..” Peter trailed off as the circle finally became large enough. Strange was sweating from the effort of size and the distance but they could see it.. the Earth was right there in view.  
Peter smiled, hand pressed over his mouth as the ship passed through the portal with success, Strange slumping down into his seat, breathing heavily but smiling faintly.  
Home...

 

_______________  
Hi! Sorry for the delay, its been a long hard week at uni!  
So here comes that sweet sweet reunion   
-Oribel


	5. Heart to Heart

Chapter five.

Bucky dragged a hand through his hair as he slowly strolled the compound, it was quiet, most of the Avengers still resided in Wakanda for now while the super soldier had travelled back to America with Tony Stark. It had been two years since Thanos had first won, since Bucky had too disappeared with half the universe.  
But it had been a month now since he had returned to the land of the living, his home.. or what used to be his home.  
Bucky was dealing with Steves death, finding out that Capitan America had sacrificed himself to use the gauntlet one last time to bring everyone back, even Loki due to Thors begging.  
No one knew he would die, or really they all knew there was a chance of him dying. Thor had offered to be the one to use the stones but Steve said 'one dead human is nothing compared to a dead god' and so took his place after much fighting in the group of survivors.  
Being back at the compound, Bucky was dealing with his grief, proud of his best friend but wished he could have told him just how far his feeling ran deep. So he slept in Steves old room, wearing his clothes, anything to help aid with the loss.   
He had returned with Tony also, due to the Iron-mans own feelings of loss, hoping he could help keep Tony grounded until his protege returned to earth. Bucky had to fight the man down to stay on earth rather then flying up into the stars.  
'You dont know where he is! How far or what direction! The Guardians will bring him and Strange home!' He had yelled, reasoning with the frantic billionaire.   
It hurt to see Tony like this, Pepper had walked out, breaking off the wedding and her relationship with Stark to be business only for the final time. Not even that seemed to register to Stark, the man had simply took to staring out a window or drinking himself stupid at night.  
Speaking of..  
Bucky walked into Tonys room on the top floor, a penthouse room, and found the man half laying over the kitchen island, sitting on a stool. A cup of spilt coffee on one side of the table and two bottles of booze to his left, one empty and the other half full.  
Barnes groaned as he shook his head, moving to the man shaking his shoulder softly. “Stark.. Tony? Hey are you alive?” he called gently.  
“No..” came a slurred reply.  
Bucky chuckled softly, leaning his hip against the counter. “Well thats a shame.. I was going to ask if you wanted to order in pizza? But if you are dead then I will just get some for me”  
“Meatlovers.. the cheap dominos pizza please” Tony grunt against the table top.  
Bucky nod, telling FRIDAY their order before sitting down beside him. “You know.. you should sobber up. What if Peter comes back and you are too drunk to greet him?”  
“... Thats even if Pete is alive” Tony growled, body tense at the mention of the boy. “We don't know.. even if he is he is lost in space”  
“With other humans and one that can fly a ship. Rocket said Quill will come back for him and the tree. So that means Peter and Strange will be back before we know it” Bucky said, looking at the window. “At least Peter can come back”  
Tony paused, shifting so he could look at the other. “Hey um... man I'm sorry about Steve.. It hurt us all but he's.. he was a crazy good guy. I don't think anyone else would have been as brave as him. Thor doesn't count.. I think Steve knew all along how it would end. And I'm.. sorry you lost him, I know how close you two were.”  
“Yeah.. becoming a criminal for me doesn't tip you off?” Bucky grinned weakly, rubbing his neck. “I'll learn to move on, Hell I want to work for the Avengers just for him. I could keep saving people like he would have done.”  
Tony smiled softly, lifting his head off the counter and groaning at the swimming room, rubbing his face. One side of his face was red from being pressed onto the counter for so long.   
“Everything just.. went down hill Barnes... I watched Peter disappear before me, almost died.. again. Had to watch Steve save us all like that and then.. well Pepper leaves me for good, I don't blame here.. but just when I thought things were going good. Engaged, due to be married in a year, had a kid I could look after and all that weird domestic shit.. I fuck it up” Tony said, looking up at the room.   
He had hoped things could have just gone smoothly for once, but not for IronMan, Tony would never get normal nice luck.  
“It'll be okay now, we defeated the strongest guy in the universe” Bucky smiled, hand gently touching Tonys shoulder and squeezing.  
The pair jolt at the sudden short alarm that burst from the speakers.  
'Mr Stark, there is an incoming call from the king of Wakanda. Shall I put him through?” FRIDAY asked.  
“Uhh.. sure..” Tony screwed up his nose, rubbing his aching temples. He looked up as a screen flashed before them with T'Challas face. “hey Kitty, hows it hanging there?”  
“Hello Stark, good news for you”

 

“Wow! Check out that radio signal on earth, when did they step out of the stone age?” Quill laughed.  
“Ah.. for a long time now, we have people flying out into space a few times now” Peter grunt as the ship shuddered from the atmosphere.  
“This is the people of Wakanda, you are trespassing on Earth. What is your reasoning?” A woman with a thick accent could be heard through the ships speakers.  
“Three of us here are of Earth lady!”  
“Um hi! Hi Im Spider-man!” Peter called to the speaker, blinking happily. “I know King T'challa! I'm an Avenger”  
“... one moment please”

 

_______  
Hey! Getting close ;P  
Thank you everyone thats been commenting! It really means a lot that so many like reading this!  
Let me know what you think might happen in the next chapter :D  
-Oribel


	6. Seeing you again

If you asked Quill, no he did not scream. Peter Quill does not scream!  
“Fuck if we die I blame you all!” Quill had grunt as he flew the ship with the directions given to them. He did make a loud high pitched sound, totally not a scream as the ship flew through the cliff illusion and into Wakanda.  
This place was pretty cool looking, a hidden city with advanced technologies. Peter Parker was bouncing on his toes at the sight. He had met the King but never had been to Wakanda, there was no time during or after the fight with Captain America after all.  
Mantis was smiling softly while she tend to Strange, her hands on his temples to keep the headaches away from such a large portal.   
“We made it..” Peter whispered, walking to Strange and patting his arm softly. “Mr Stranger we made it home!”  
“mhm” Strange grunt, irritated by the others excited voice. “Said we would get home.. and here we are”  
Quill was grumbling under his breath as he landed the ship, people on the landing strips below directing them where to go. “Nice place they have here.. nifty” he said, turning off the engines and opening the back of the ship up for them to file out.  
Peter was the first out, bouncing down the ramp and waving at the small crowd that greeted them. “Hi! Mr T'challa!” He beamed, heading to the king before freezing up at a spear pointed at his throat.  
“Do not dare to address the King to casually!” A woman snarled.  
T'challa raised his hand and smiled, easing the spear away. “Spider-man is free to address me as he pleases, we are brothers on the field. Are we not?”  
“Yes sir” Peter smiled shyly, taking a step back regardless.  
“QUILL!” Came a voice as a.. a tree carrying a raccoon ran past them?  
Peter blinked in shock as he watched the tree person hugging Quill tightly as the raccoon punched his shoulder. Oh it was the raccoon talking. What?  
“You moron! You almost doomed the world! People died!”  
“Sorry for being fucking upset!” Quill grunt, worming his way out of the trees arms and dusting his clothes. “I’m only human...”  
“Hey kid”   
Peters attention was pulled back around to Sam, the male walking up and patting his back softly. “Welcome back kid, been a while since I saw you”  
“Yeah I kicked your ass” Peter grinned.  
“Uh.. yeah you did” Sam crinkled his nose before shaking his head. “Why'd you come to Wakanada? I would have thought you would go to Stark first”  
“I thought most people would be here.. I don't know, Wakanda contacted us first” Peter shrugged, looking around. He could see some more people at the doors of the Palace, Thor and Loki, the younger god hiding in his brothers shadow somewhat while there was another man, slumped over and greying, looking nervous.  
“Oh..” Peters eyes lit up. It was Dr Banner!  
“Can I get some help here?” Strange groaned as he walked down the ramp, covering his eyes from the light. “I need some painkillers or someone to come knock me out”  
“Wizard!” Thor boomed happily, oblivious to Loki and Strange wincing at the volume. “You have survived my friend.”  
“That I regret...” Strange mumbled.  
“Come, We will take you to the infirmary” Thor nod to himself in determination. “Dr Banner here can help and my brother is well verse in migraines.  
“No thanks to you” Loki said cold but smoothly, turning and walking inside as the four men disappeared together.

“Is anyone else here?” Peter asked Sam.   
“Hmm.. not really. Clint and Tash went back to SHIELD, Wanda is here though. She is grieving Visions loss... Bucky and Tony are back at the Avengers compound.. oh” Sam rubbed his head at Peters confused face. “Steves.. gone. We lost Steve... he sacrificed himself to save everyone. To bring back all the people we lost”  
“Captain is dead?” Peter swallowed, looking down sadly. He had only met the man for a moment in battle but the world had lost a real hero for sure. A man that died for half the universe.   
'He sounds nice' BabyDoll whispered.  
Peter flinched at her voice, it had been days since she talked to him. “He was” He whispered back. “A great man...”  
“Yeah” Sam coughed and looked away. “I stayed with our little group of four while on the run. Get close to Steve. He was a good friend...”  
“I'm so sorry”  
“Excuse me, Mr Parker?” A woman interrupt the pairs moment of loss. “I was told to inform you that Mr Tony Stark is a few hours away. He is flying via Ironman to Wakanda”  
“Mr Stark?” Peter lit up happily, grin wide across his face before he gasped. “America to here? He must be flying stupidly fast!”  
“And drunk” the woman shrugged.  
“What!?”  
“Don't worry Pete.. Tony has FRIDAY to pick up after him if he conks out in suit. She can fly him here without an issue” Sam chuckled softly.   
Peter pulled a face at that, not feeling any relief from the others words. He didn’t want Tony to be hurt in anyway. Why was he drinking? Sam pat his shoulder before turning to walk back into the palace, T'challa taking his place.  
“Stark told us about how you travelled with him to Titan, how you both fought together against the monster Thanos. I humbly offer you all the time you need to recover here as thanks for your bravery” He smiled softly.  
“I.. I just did what was right and.. um thank you sir” Peter squeaked, cheeks red at being praised by a real king. “I'll wait for Mr Stark at the least.. thank you”  
T'challa nod slowly, muttering to a woman before he and his guards head inside. The woman staying behind to tell the Guardians that they would be moved to their quarters. Peter would watch the group of arguing aliens, mostly picking on Quill for being a 'fat whipped bitch'?  
Peter chuckled softly before trailing in last, if Mr Stark was going to be a few hours then he was going to take advantage of being unsupervised! First stop was Dr Strange.

Peter grinned as he listened to Thor talking about how he found the Guardians and fought with the 'rabbit' pre-dust people. He then talked about why he and Banner were absent from the fight against Captain America as they were off planet. Peter was in awe, seated beside Strange who was medicated and had an icepack on his neck.  
“Dr Banner its amazing to meet you finally! Mr Stark showed me some of your work and its been a real pleasure!” Peter said excitedly while Banner just smiled and nod softly, sitting in his own corner of the room.  
“Banner is a smart man” Thor agreed fully. “In his Hulk form he was quite the challenge to fight! I am sad to say I know what my brother felt when Hulk embedded him into the ground. That is painful”  
“Don't remind me.. I still have nightmares” Loki shivered, a quiet man but quite the mouth on him. He, Stark and Strange could easily be the best of friends or greatest enemies.  
Peter chuckled softly, he knew nightmares well. Always Tonys horrified and lost face as Peter was turning to dust, reliving that moment nightly. Peter always felt pitiful and broken when he saw him like that again...  
'There was nothing you could do Peter' BabyDoll whispered in his head. 'You can see him again and all the dreams will go away'  
Peter smiled at her kindness, she really was a good alien.. even if she did make him eat the amount of a horse a day.  
Peters thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door, a woman of Wakanda looking inside. “Mr Parker, Stark is arriving in ten minutes sir”  
“Ten? Thank you” Peter said as he stood up, his throat suddenly tight. Mr Stark was almost here. “Um thank you Thor for the stories.. Mr Loki, Dr Banner, Dr Strange” He said hurriedly before practically running out the door. He wanted to be outside to greet his mentor in person, to be there waiting for him. Peter smiled wide as he ran the halls, remembering most of the way back to the front doors, any other time he would be happy to get lost but right now he couldn't risk it.  
He called out a few 'sorrys' to some of the unhappy people he ran past or bumped into, eyes set on the open doors that he didn't even notice he bolt past the king heading the same destination as himself.  
Peter was breathing a little heavier then a usual run for him would make, he chalked it up to being emotional in his sprint to be here.   
God did it pay off, his eyes widening as he saw the oh so familiar Ironman suit flying in the sky towards them. His smile trembling happily and over emotional at finally getting to see the other again. He had been told about how two years had passed while he had been gone...   
Peter walked closer to the free space near Quills ship, watching as Stark flew to that area. He blinked, stunned at how Tonys suit stumbled when it landed heavily. He really was drunk? There was a moment of silence as the suit stared at Peter and Peter stared back, neither making a move as the King and his warriors stood some feet away to give them their moment.   
The faceplate of the suit slide up to show Tonys dishevelled but hopeful looking face before the suit peeled away and back into its compartment on his chest. The older male slowly walking towards Peter, almost unsure if the boy was really there or he was dreaming.. probably the latter. Surely he was passed out drunk and dreaming that he didn't have to blame himself for the kids death?  
“Mr Stark” Peter breathed out, smile widening over his face as he ran towards the man, laughing a little when Tony joined him in the few steps of running to each other. The spider wrapped his arms around Tonys shoulders, laughing happily at finally being back, seeing him again, being home on Earth!   
Tonys arms were around him tight, face in the boys hair as he breathed in the others smell, anything to say yes the boy was here! He screwed his eyes shut, breathing out shakenly, relief finally flooding his two year guilt riddled body.   
“Peter” He whispered, finally saying the boys name. Not kid, Pete or spiderling. Peter.

 

____  
TONY IS BEST BOI  
I hope you like the newest chapter!  
I would like to direct you to my Instagram where I draw Marvel stuff recently. I am also taking Marvel requests!  
https://www.instagram.com/orchidtheflowergod/

See you next time! <3  
-Oribel


	7. Hesitant touches

“Peter... Peter?”  
“Mmwhaat?”  
“We are hungry Peter”  
Peter groaned, eyes slowly opening and adjusting to the dark. He looked up to see BabyDoll leaning over him, her large pearl sheen eyes blinking softly. “We? Don't you mean you?”  
“We.. We are one body Peter. We are hungry” Babydoll said, some of her body stretched out like arms nudging his shoulders.   
Peter frowned, turning his head to find the other bed on the far side of the room empty. He blinked, a little shocked that Mr Stark was not in bed. He shook his head, slowly getting up and waving Babydoll to disappear back into his body before heading out of the room.   
The king had offered them to stay the night since Stark was wasted and Bucky showed up in a jet a few hours later. So they stayed, Bucky was down at his old home to pack up any remaining items to take back on the travel home tomorrow, while Stark had insisted he room with Peter.  
Peter chewed his lip, he didn't realise what his death had done to the other, or maybe it was many other things that happened to take down Thanos and Peter was just the middle of a long list to make Stark drink.  
The young adult shook his head as he walked towards the kitchen area that was built into the dorms the remaining Avengers and guests stayed in. It had a small kitchen and livingroom in between the dorms to Peters side and the dorms to Thor and the guardians temporary rooms. When he walked in he wasn't that surprised to see Stark leaning on the counter with a glass of some kind of alcohol.   
“Mr.. Stark?” Peter called quietly, walking towards the other. He was near the fridge anyway so he could us that excuse if Stark reacted badly.  
“Hey kid.. why are you up?” Stark asked, voice slurred a little. A Tony Stark slur was just the usual mans voice but calmer, slower.  
“I got hungry. I could ask you the same” Peter shift, opening up the fridge and looking at the shelves for something good. There was a lot of fruit. He shrugged and pulled out a heap before biting into a pear.  
“Dreams..” Stark answered finally, dark eyes turning on Peter. “Are you really here?”  
Peter paused mid chew, eyes widening slightly before he put the food down. “I'm here.. I'm really here” He reassured him, them both while he swallowed and touched the mans hand. The touch was gentle and fast, like he was testing if something was hot but Tony grabbed his hand, causing the boy to squeak in shock.  
The older man rubbed his thumb over the others palm, watching the skin shift, the circulation and trail of pink that followed his thumb on the skin. He slowly, very slowly abandoned his drink on the table, now second free hand stroking up the boys arm.  
“Mr Stark?” Peter whispered, nervous at the weird intense moment from the usually chill and joking man.  
Tony looked up at Peter again, his actions halted. “Eat... then bed” was all he said before letting go of the other and leaving the room back towards their shared room.   
Peter staring after him in confusion, 'He is hurting' Babydoll whispered.  
“Yeah he is” Peter nod, turning back to the fruit and eating them while he tried not to think too hard.   
Peter ate quickly before heading to bed, greeted with Tony on his bed rather then the mans own. Perhaps he had just stumbled to the first bed he reached and passed out? Would it be morally wrong for Peter to get into bed with him and pretend the man had crawled in with him? Uh it would be bad, Peter would feel guilty for taking advantage of the others state.   
He walked over to Starks abandoned bed and crawled into it, sighing softly as he got comfortable. He would have to talk to the other about all this.. but for now he would be seeing May again tomorrow finally when they returned back to New York with Bucky. Maybe some others?

Peter didn't have to worry about what was morally right or wrong when he work up to a warm body curled around his back. And boy was the flight home awkward.   
Stark would stay close, never straying far from Peter but would barely say a work outside of updates on the trip.  
“Hello Peter” Bucky smiled as he sat on the seat opposite to Peter, the man calm and warm.  
“H-hey.. James? Backy? Mr Barnes?” Peter swallowed, sitting up straight.   
“Bucky is just fine” the super soldier chuckled softly at the others nervousness. “You don't have to be so tense, I know it was an interesting run the first time we met”  
“Y-yeah.. you were pretty cool. Um.. I'm sorry about Mr Rogers” Peter whispered, he had always looked up to Captain America as a child, second to Tony Stark.  
“Thank you.. It hasn't been easy but.. We all learn to live with our loses...”  
“I.. I hope its not rude to ask but.. how did YOU end up living with Mr Stark?” Peter asked.  
“Oh that, once we won the fight together and people started to come back.. Tony and I both had loss in common so.. It just became normal for birds of a feather to flock together”  
“Huh?”  
“I was grieving Steve, Tony was grieving you. Depression buddies” Bucky smiled sadly. “We kept each other company to keep going..”  
“Mr Stark mourned me?” Peter asked, eyes wide with shock.  
“HEY! Yeah no I wouldn't call it that” Tony cut in, finally catching wind of the conversation. “I would call it worrying about you being galaxies away on a shitty alien planet with morons”   
“While drinking yourself to sleep and thinking Peter wasn't coming back home” Bucky muttered under his breath.  
“I will shoot you out of this plane, Barnes” Tony seethed.  
“You were that worried about me?” Peter asked, awed that his hero would go that degree of worry over someone like him.  
Tony swallowed, shifting awkwardly as his eyes landed on Peters, opening and closing his sweating hands. “Kid.. No shit.. I had to watch you disappear before me.. die in my fucking arms. No wonder I started drinking again”  
“B-but.. um.. me?”  
Tony frowned at the boy, frustrated and concerned that the other didn't see that YES he did care a great deal about Peter. Peter was his protege, his student, friend.. one of the only people that actually liked Tony for himself. “I care about you” he said before turning away, walking to the bar to make a double scotch. Stop drinking any time soon? No he didn't think so, not with the memories still there.

 

___________  
Short chapter but a little intimate moment I wanted to write.  
Thank you to everyone still reading!   
I plan to have more babydoll chapters soon and ones that involve Eddie in the future!  
-Oribel


	8. Writhing

Peter had been home for a month now, the world was settling down and people were getting back into their lives again, almost like nothing had happened. But now people were kinder to each other, therapy was an all time high and demand, no surprise there and the world was quiet finally, all wars on pause.  
It was somewhat nice to come out of the horror the universe had witnessed, people smiled truly to each other now, crime was low that even Peter hadn't touched his suit since he came back. It was all round peaceful for the time being.  
Of course he knew that wouldn't last long, in time people will abuse the peace and the cycle would start again. But for now it was good.  
Recently Peter would wake in the mornings before school to fine an on schedule 3 am text from Tony asking if he was still there. The man did it every night, Peter was sure he would having nightly terrors and messaging him to make sure he really was here. The young adult would text back a yes or a photo, usually of his room or a selfie of his half asleep self.   
Tonight Peter woke to his own nightmares, jolting awake with a gasp as he looked around the room frantically. Bed, window, desk, closet.. okay...   
He swallowed, groaning as he rubbed his eyes and rolled over to grab his phone clumsily, checking the time. 2:43am...  
He hummed, sending a text to Tony before the man would be scheduled to. -Hey Mr Stark, I'm okay and still at home-  
He was about to put the phone down with it vibrated and lit up. -Come over- Was all Tony text back.  
“Huh...”  
“Would you like me to take you there?” Babydoll asked as she partly surfaced from his skin.  
“Woah.. um yeah? How would you tho? Usually I just put my suit on” Peter said, looking at the odd alien leaning over him.  
“I can encase your body with my own form.. no one would see you and I have studied your web swinging through your memories.. I can do that” Babydoll smiled, her sharp teeth peaking into sight.  
“Uhh... will it be weird?”  
“Only if you make it weird.. now relax” Baby said as she started to encase his body with her blue form. She fit over him sleekly, fitting to his almost naked form underneath. Every day he would curse the gods for his chick hips, he was lean and fit but from waist up he looked like a strong guy and the waist down he looked like a hot chick. Maybe one Halloween he would go as those crab people with lady legs and heels.  
Peter relaxed himself as he let Baby do her thing, she had already taken them out the window and was indeed imitating his web slinging perfectly. He was pleasantly surprised as his body would twist and turn with ease and how she was cold like silk but warmed him up nicely at the same time. Such a weird material.  
Baby knew exactly how to get to the Avengers compound, dropping them down onto the balcony and receding into him once again. And that's how Peter ended up on the compound deck in his underwear.  
'Oops.. I should have given you some time' Baby said, voice honestly apologetic.   
“Ahh.. don't worry about it, I have to strip in the labs all the time when we upgrade my suit” Peter chuckled nervously, walking to the glass doors and stepping inside. He looked around, the compound was quiet, it used to be lively here.. He made his way to the elevator before looking up at the roof.   
“Hey FRIDAY, Mr Stark asked me to come over” He said to the AI.  
“Hello Peter” FRIDAY greeted kindly before moving the elevator with her inventors permission, taking him up to the mans personal level. Tony had the best level, personally designed for himself to look like his Malibu home. Peter head in, looking this way and that before finding the other slumped over the kitchen counter with a glass in hand.  
“So.. how many is that now?' Peter asked, heading to the man slowly like he was a scared animal.  
“Just poured it, I haven’t taken a sip even... apparently you have?” Tony raised his brow at Peters appearance and snort softly. “I know its hot outside but you shouldn't run about like that”  
“Ehh.. I was worried about you?” Peter offered, he had been.. just Baby didn't think about clothes much.  
“Right” Tony chuckled, taking a mouthful of the scotch. “Sorry I called you here so late.. or early.”  
“No I.. I was awake at the time and.. I like seeing you” Peter smiled softly, jumping up to sit on the counter to Starks left. “Um.. Are you having.. nightmares too?”  
Tony eyed him, eyes narrowed before he looked away and sighed harshly. “Yes.. back on Titan, then Steve but this time he fails.. and no one comes back.. we just ended up fucking up even more..” he growled, knuckles white on the glass cup. “You know Nebula took the gauntlet next and sacrificed herself to bring back her sister after Steve succeeded? We got to watch two people writhing in pain until they died to save billions of lives.. That's something no one should have to witness..”  
“I.. I'm so sorry” Peter choked out, throat thick with horror at this news. That's how Steve had to go to save so many lives? Was that even fair, that Thanos could snap his fingers to kill them all but Steve had to suffer to bring them back?  
Peter looked down, hand pressed to his mouth as he shook from the scene it created in his head...  
“Pete..?” Tony called, glass abandoned as he rounded on the boy, standing in front of him and looking concerned. “Hey.. hey it's all over now and I think that's how Steve would have wanted to go anyway. You know how he always wanted to save everyone he met.. So now hes the universes savior, lucky him” He rolled his eyes, stepping in closer when he had Peters wide eyes on him, closely snaking his arms around Peters waist. “I won't let this happen again, I won't watch you die again.. I refuse to lose you.. and others”  
Peter whimpered sadly, hugging the other and pressing his face into the mans shoulder. “Its not fair.. its not fair to them.. Steve and the blue lady.. its not fair”  
“No its not” Tony muttered, frowning deeply and pushing away the horrid memories, he didn't need that right now. Peter didn't need to see him break down...  
“I think we should end up looking after dip-shit Barnes from now on” Tony said, closing his eyes.  
“I want to help look after you too Tony” Peter whispered, tightening his hold on the man. “You need help too.. I'm here..”  
“... Thanks kid” Tony smiled awkwardly, opening his eyes to look out at the windows and sighed. “Er.. you like nachos?”

______________  
Hey all! Hope you are all having a good week :)  
Thank you all so much for the comments! Its amazing to see this story is enjoyed! <3  
-Oribel


	9. Warmth

Chapter

Well it was the second time that Peter had now woken up to Tony sleeping next to him, spooning the younger boy. The first had been back in Wakanda, a really awkward morning before the flight back home.   
Peter wasn't shocked or worried about this, he was more worried about Tonys emotional state, how the man was so low that he was cuddling his mentee for support. Not that Peter would complain, Tony was a warm presence pressed against his back, an arm draped over Peters waist.  
'Is this okay? Should I hurt him from touching my host?' Baby asked quietly, feeling Peters nervous emotions and taking them as discomfort.  
“Christ, Baby no... this is nice” Peter whispered, shifting a little before screwing up his nose and leaning back more into Tonys chest. “Don't touch him, please, hes hurting.. thats obvious to me”  
'Okay... I will be here for you regardless..'  
Peter smiled softly at her protectiveness, he didn't feel worried. Last night they ate nachos while talking about more lighter subjects, he had gotten tired and left to sleep in a guest room. Alone. So waking to this was a little.. surprising?  
The teen closed his eyes and pulled Tonys arm around him more as he leaned back into the warmth, yawning softly. He would have to talk to Aunt May tonight.  
He had been putting off the idea for a few days now but with this clingyness, Peter needed to talk to her about him moving into the Compound. Tony needed him, that much was evident.. So he planned to move here to help the man recover and have his presence around.   
“Stop squirming” came Tonys mumbled voice, thick with sleep. Peter had to beat back the thought of how it sounded to very attractive like that.   
Nope, none of that teen hormones with your emotionally damaged teacher pressed up against your back in a bed.  
“S-sorry.. I was getting comfortable again” Peter whispered, licking his lips as he closed his eyes, trying to stop his fidgeting.   
Tony huffed, half rolling onto the boy to trap him, trying to stop the others squirming so he could keep sleeping. Its been a long time since he had a decent sleep. He didn't know how this action affected Peter but he was asleep again before the teen could protest, face in the wavy brown hair.  
Peters face was on fire, how the hell did he get like this? When the hell did he start thinking like this?  
He grunt, forcing his eyes closed and pushing away the thoughts. He stayed still for Tony, letting the other sleep as long as he could before Peter started to get restless. Sure he wanted the other to sleep as long as he could, Tony usually never slept, so he waited an hour before worming his way out of the others arms. He tucked the man in the blankets, rubbing his thumb over Tonys crows feet before toeing out of the room silently.  
He wished he could stay in bed with him, but sadly due to his over energised body he needed to get up and eat, stretch his limbs and all. He found Bucky in the kitchen with some toast and on a Starkpad, a full pot of coffee waiting on the bench.  
“Hey Bucky!” Peter smiled brightly, walking to pour himself a coffee, opening the fridge to look for breakfast.  
“Hey Peter... didn't think you would be up” Bucky said, raising a brow.   
Peter glanced at him and cleared his throat, oh he knew. “Well.. I'm not much of a sleeper and when I get the hours I need I have to be up.. you're.. super soldiers are the same right? Like, you have to get up and run sometimes for the hell of it?”  
“Uh.. yeah, super body, super metabolism and all” Bucky chuckled, looking at the doorway expectedly.  
“Mr Stark is sleeping.. he really needs it” Peter said softly, pulling out a shit ton of supplies to make sandwiches. He was so hungry.  
'Seafood, we want seafood'  
“Seafood?” Peter mumbled with a frown.  
“Huh? I don't think we have fish in the fridge” Bucky said, tipping his head. “Ahh.. We could always order some, just ask FRIDAY”  
Peter looked up at Bucky before remembering the other had good hearing from the serum. Not Peters spider hearing but good hearing enough to catch his mumbling. “Yeah I'll have to do that, been getting a craving for it lately”  
“Not pregnant are you?” Bucky joked with a small grin before he frowned in thought. “Can you get pregnant? Not every day you meet a spider person”  
“DUDE! I.. I don't know” Peter pout, cheeks on fire as he turned back to his sandwich making. “Its not like I would know, gotta have sex first to find out and.. and anyway! I'm a guy soooo...”  
“So? Loki has been pregnant before”  
“Er.. yeah but he is a shapeshifting god? So he could have been female at the time.”  
“Not from that I hear from Thor” Bucky smirked. He decided to leave out the fact that his children had come out in animal forms most of the times.  
“Like I said.. he is a god, I'm just a mutant kid that was born male” Peter rubbed his face before placing some bread on top of the sandwich and taking a first bite. He had to hold the sandwich with two hands it was so stuffed, even after finishing a second he was still hungry. He didn't miss the way Bucky stared at him in horrified awe.   
“Hey Bucky.. have you heard of an alien called a Symbiote?” Peter asked.  
“No.. I don't believe that I have. I mean should I? When I wasn't brainwashed I was in Wakanda so.. they are not very open to the outside world. Except Shuri.. even then she would just tell me about things she calls Memes and Vines”  
“HA! That's great.. useless for you but great to me” Peter snickered against his third sandwich.  
“I think Tony is rubbing off on you...”  
“I'm rubbing off on who?” Tony yawned, walking into the room and past the pair to get a cup of coffee, or pretty much drinking what was left in the jug.  
“Peter, you are rubbing off on him, in my ways then one. He's becoming some sadist to my cultural.. cultural um.. disadvantages?” Bucky frowned, what was the word for someone not with the current events?  
“Don't be dirty and don't kink shame Peter,” Tony grinned, leaning back on the counter. “anyway, did I tell you god of dumbasses is coming here tomorrow?”  
“No.. why is he?” Bucky huffed, hating the sight of blondes right now, really.  
“He's dropping off his brother, told him I would babysit Lo-Lo while he and Strange deal with the gauntlet and infinity stones. Supposed the Guardians know some big space police force that will help that too.. since Quill is one of the few people that can touch an infinity stone without dying”  
“Shame such a dumb guy gets that kind of power” Peter mused with a snort.  
“SEE? Tony stop influencing Peter! He was like some little puppy when I first met him!” Bucky complained, waving his hand at Peter. “He wouldn't shut up while fitting me and Sam”  
“Hey come on! That was years ago, I was fourteen back then!” Peter rolled his eyes. “I'm eighteen now”  
“How they grow” Tony snickered, wiping away a fake tear. “Pete! Lab, lets go fix up any damages you've done to the Iron-Spider”  
“Even a couples name” Bucky muttered against his long cold toast.

______________  
HEEEEEEEEY  
Uni is over for the year and now its time I kick start back into my chapters again!  
Miss me? :3   
-Oribel


	10. flirt

Chapter

Peter enjoyed his time watching Tony working on the Iron-Spider suit while he himself was fixing his web-shooter. The battle in space had knocked his suit around a bit, a few fractures in the metal platings of nano-bots and a few loose parts in his shooters.  
Still he enjoyed their silent time in the lab, Tonys music playing but not its usual blaring thanks to Peters super hearing, and baby was quiet like she promised. He knew it would be weird if Stark was to pick up on him muttering to himself. The Billionaire would start shooting questions rapid fire at him.

Didn't stop Stark anyway.

“So, how was your travel home with the Guardians and Strange? Were they still as stupid like when we met them? Of course they were, stupid question. How about Strange? He didn't look to hot when he got off the ship. How was hyperdrive and all that space shit?”  
“Ahhh... Mr Stark slow down!” Peter laughed, shaking his head as he picked up a mini screwdriver. “They arn't that stupid really, a little maybe.. like adult babies..” He frowned, snorting. “Okay yeah they are dumb but in a charming kind of way really. And Quill was really nice, I got sick at one point, after shock of coming back and all. He looked after me and got this weird alien animal that was like an eel so I could eat it. And Mr Strange was super nice!”  
“Strange?” Tony screwed up his nose in, disbelief.  
“Yeah Quill told me he was pulling all nighters just to watch over me and was running himself into the dirt to care for me.. it was a real surprise. Strange is really kind even with the cold mask.. kinda like you” Peter smiled softly.  
“He isn't replacing me is he?” Tony joked, god he couldn't let some other middle aged rich bitch that his place.  
“Don't be ridiculous, no one could replace you Mr Stark” Peter hummed, eyes on the web-shooter so he missed the soft look Tony shot his way.  
“Damned right” Tony smirked, slipping back into his smug ways as he slid his chair over to Peter, sitting before the kid. Peter was sitting on the counter so it was casual enough. “I would be worried if I heard you ran away to become the sorcerers apprentice”  
“That's a horrible movie and wouldn't come anywhere near as cool as an Iron-Man movie would be” Peter poked out his tongue. “Are you feeling threatened by the magic man?”  
“Oh as if” Stark growled, flicking Peters brow with a finger. 

Peter huffed softly, rubbing his brow as he placed down the shooter and screwdriver onto the table. “Come on Mr Stark.. Strange has better things to do then deal with us worldly dwellers. He was super nice and looked after me but now hes going back to.. whatever it is he does”  
Tony crinkled his nose and sighed softly. “So you got sick?” He asked, changing the subject a little, eyes racking over the others form. He looked okay, better then okay really and he was happy to have an excuse to ogle him like candy.   
“Oh.. um yeah I did, just from coming back. With my super senses and all they kinda freaked out on me and I got a fever” Peter shrugged, lying easily. His senses did freak and he did get a fever from BabyDoll after all.   
“Hmm.. Glad you got better quickly enough” Tony smiled, patting Peters thigh softly. He squeezed his thigh softly, reminding himself that Peter was really here and an excuse to feel him. “Now, Pete, I meant what I said on that ship. You are an Avenger now, if you still wish to be”  
He raised his brow, not exactly a question as he continued. “I can't force you to move out of home and into the compound but know a room is always waiting here for you. Or you know, you can live here part time”  
Peters eyes widened as he tipped his head, his hand finding Tonys still on his leg and squeezing it in disbelief. “I thought you had said that as a spur of the moment?”  
“No? I tried asking you to be an Avenger before. That wasn't a test kid, I was actually asking you to become an avenger that day. Had to make up a proposal with Pepper to sedate the reports behind that door”  
“Um.. where is Miss Potts?” Peter asked, no one had talked about her and he hadn't seen her either.  
Tonys expression darkened for a moment, hand tightening on Peters before he let out a deep sigh. “Pepper left, called off the wedding and any relationship with me outside of Stark business. She is my CEO after all. She figured out I didn't really love her... I haven't in a long time..”  
“Mr … Stark.. I'm so sorry” Peter swallowed, squeezing his hand in comfort. “I mean I'm sorry you lost her friendship.. I guess its not so bad if you broke up because you just said you don't love her but you have been friends for over 10 years and.. I'm just really sorry”

Tony raised a brow at him again before snorting with a smile, slowly raising to his feet. “You are too nice for your own good. Pep and I are history, past. Now I want you to think about if you want to be an Avenger for real this time. What you want to do from here on” Stark grinned widely, pinching Peters cheek as he winked. “Right now I want you to strip nice and slow to your undies and get in the Iron-Spider, so I can see what else you fucked up on my amazing creation”  
Peters face was bright red as he smacked Tonys hand away. “HEY!”

 

_____________  
HEY all, Short chapter, next one will have Loki <3 I love peoples fics where Peter and Loki become really good friends. Might make some misunderstandings there for Tony ;)  
Hope the extra spacing was easy on the eyes?  
-Oribel


	11. Smell

Chapter

Peter felt so excited as he bounced at Starks side, the man talking to Thor as Loki walked around the room lazily. Loki was to stay here for a few weeks at the least while Thor was dealing with the Infinity stones and gauntlet.   
The guardians would be contacting the 'Space Police' and Thor did not want his brother alone for the exchange. He knew his brother would be in danger from others and himself if he was alone.  
'Do you think we will be safe with him here?' Baby asked inside his head, she too was watching the god through Peters eyes.  
“Who cares, I wanna talk to him so bad” Peter whispered under his breath. He flinched, straightening up as Lokis head snapped in Peters direction, oops.. gods and sensitive hearing. He instead smiled brightly at the god which got him a confused and disgruntled look before the man turned away again.  
“Hey, god of drama! I don't trust you near windows, get over here” Tony huffed, waving his hand at Loki.   
The god looked offended before he walked back to the small group, it was like a sentual strut or glide then just a simple walk. Peter was in awe, eyes glued to the Asgardian.  
“Hi I'm Peter!” The boy greeted, holding out his hand excitedly.  
Loki looked at the offered limb and grunt softly, nodding his head. “At least someone is polite enough to greet me. I am Loki, of course, a pleasure, PeterStarkson”  
Peters cheeks heated up, his hand lowering as he shook his head. “Yeah no, I'm not his kid. I'm Peter Parker”  
Lokis brows raised a little as he looked between the two. Same brown hair, chocolate eyes.. the way stark shift closer to the boy. Oh.. OH, he was not his son. The god smirked, eyes locking with Starks as he smiled smugly. “No, my mistake, clearly its a different bond there”  
Tony narrowed his eyes, hand finding its way onto Peters shoulder as he licked his lips. “Loki can take Thors old room, if you can show him the way, PointBreak?”  
“Pleasure” Thor nod, oblivious to the tension in the room. He nudged his brother and started to leave the room while Loki eyed the human pair with a smug look. He glanced at Tony one last time before he followed his brother from the room.

“Okay, kid.. I don't want you making buddies with Loki. No trusting him, no nothing” Tony said as he turned the boy to face him, hands on his shoulders. “Loki is dangerous and don't stand near a window with him around understand?”  
“Uh.. Mr Stark? Don't worry about me. Maybe we should worry about you around him. I can stick to walls if that helps your worries?” Peter smiled softly, concerned for the other.  
“No that doesn't help me! Makes me think he WILL toss you out a window!” Stark groaned, pulling away to rub his face before he stalked over to the bar. The man grabbed a shallow glass and poured himself two fingers of scotch, downing the drink in one go.  
“Mr Stark.. I know you are worried about me but.. I think the smarter thing to do would be befriending him rather then pushing him away” Peter said, slowly walking around the bar to stop before Tony. “I'm happy to be the one that tries.. you don't have to go near him. Thor said he was manipulated during that time in New York..”  
“Kid..” Tony strained tiredly. “I don't want you to get hurt..”  
“I won't, come on, trust me Mr Stark. I can do this” Peter smiled softly, doe eyes bright with hope. He could do this for Tony, for Tony and the rest of the world. They could create a strong ally in Loki. Peter was fortunate enough that Queens was just out of the New York attack, that he had been young and at home that day, watching the news in the livingroom. It had him in awe at how Ironman had flown into a portal to save them all that day..  
But Loki... he wasn't sure how to handle the idea of Loki that day. Today he was more forgiving, trusting in Thors words that Loki wasn't a threat to them currently.  
“Trust me Mr Stark”  
Tony groaned, looking torn as he turned away, hand rubbing over his mouth and chin.   
“Fine! Fine fine.. against my better judgement I will say finnnnne. I will not take pleasure when I have to say 'I told you so' because this is Loki we are talking about. You fuck this up and you will be kissing my boots to make up for this!” Tony huffed, waving his hand at his own rambles, pouring himself another drink. “Prove to me you can handle that dickhead of a god”  
“I will!” Peter grinned widely, jumping with a whoop, arms in the air.

Despite being given the green light to approach Loki, Peter stayed by Tonys side for another two hours while Thor explained to them about how Loki had been picked up by Thanos. How he had no choice but to follow along in his plan in order to live, how the Tesseract had effected him and how he had planned for his actions to be foiled in New York.  
It seemed kinda sad to Peter, all the mess he made in Asgard only to be forced into such things soon after.

He made his way towards Lokis room not long after Thors departure, knocking lightly on the door. A quiet 'come in' was heard so Peter entered slowly, closing the door behind himself. He turned to face the god with a soft smile, inside he was stunned to see the man in such casual human clothes. Jeans and a shirt.. weird.  
“Hello Spider-man” Loki said, not looking up from the papers he was reading, who knows what it was.  
“H-hey! Um.. you know? How?” Peter squeaked, they hadn't talked about himself or met before all this. How did he know?  
“Unimportant, how did a Midgardian child get his hands on that slime in you?”  
“S-slime?”  
“The symbiote as your people call it” Loki looked up now, eyes hard on the boy.  
“Um.. I was in space for a while there.. cos I was on Titan with Mr Stark. Please don't tell anyone about her! No one but the Guardians and Mr Strange knows!”  
“I see no reason to inform others about... her...”  
Peter let out a breath and shift, pacing a little before turning back to Loki. “How?”  
“How? How do I know?” Loki snort and rolled his eyes. “For one.. I can feel her presence. I can smell her.. and you confirmed it when you talked to yourself earlier” he smirked, leaning back on the bed.   
“oh.. I noticed you heard.. SMELL?” Peter squeaked, hands covering himself up. “Thats weird man!”  
“No, you are just weak and-.. no you are not like normal Midgardians, you are enhanced yes?”  
“Yes...” Peter swallowed, watching Loki closely. The god just nod his head and looked back at the papers like nothing was going on. So the god had come across Symbiotes before then? That was interesting.   
“Mr Loki sir.. could you maybe.. teach me about Symbiotes?” peter asked softly, slowly creeping closer to the man. “If you will keep her a secret for now.. can you help me?”  
The god looked up at the boy before a smug grin crept up across his face. “Yes.

_______  
Ayyyye~  
almost forgot the timeline universe for a second WHEW that could have been bad.  
Heres another short chapter~  
-oribel


	12. Sick

Chapter

The next three days involved Peter spending his time with Loki to learn from both Baby and the god about Symbiotes. Loki had been a great help, really nice and calm compared to the man he had heard about from the Avengers or seen on tv.  
Even Baby came out on the second day, wrapped around his arm. She was impressed with the mans knowledge of her kind, sometimes reaching out a few trendles to touch his arm or chest. She wasn't compatible with the god but was interested in feeling his powers and the cold skin.  
“I have never felt an Asgardian before” Babydoll said, strings of blue rolling over the gods shoulders and chest. “The power is nice”  
“Indeed” Loki said, not looking up from his book, he sat against the headboard of his bed while Peter lay on the bed beside him, the young male watching Baby with interest.   
“So how come Baby has a small mouth when the others have big teethy mouths?” Peter asked, reaching out to poke the corner of Babys mouth, she nipped softly at him with her needle teeth.  
“Not sure really, could be a family trait, a defect..” Loki said, eyes glancing at the alien. “Perhaps that is how the females are? Most Symbiotes look different and it depends on the species they bond to as well”  
“Oh.. do you think there could be more of them on earth?” Peter asked, reaching up to pet the part of Baby attached to his body. “I can't be the first human to bond with one. Surely at least one has come to earth before right?”  
Loki frowned a little in thought before he shrugged, looking between the alien and Peter. “Perhaps there have been Symbiotes before. But you would need a strong tracking spell to find one.. someone strong with magic”  
“Like you?” Peter grinned, eyes lighting up.  
Loki snort, oh how he knew that that face was. Peter and Thor would make great friends one day. “Tracking spells of that degree are not my speciality..” Loki said, he was amused at Peters clear disappointment. The way the child sagged into the bed and looked like a kicked puppy. “However... I do happen to know a man”  
By god he wanted to punch that man in the teeth or shank him with his knives. He drew out of his hateful bubble by Peters excited blabbing, the god holding up a hand that silenced Peter instantly.   
“Hush child” Loki chuckled softly and sat up straighter. “I know where to find the man that could help you~ You just have to get Stark to let me outside so we can walk there”  
“... Its Doctor Strange isn't it?” Peter brightened up more.  
“Ugh yes.. it is that man.. but I still wish to pay him a visit!” Loki huffed.  
“Sure! You, me and the Doc! It would be cool!” Peter bounced off the bed, landing lightly on his feet on the floor. Baby made a strangled sound as she was forced off Loki and receded back into Peter. “I guess we can plan tonight and I can go get Mr Stark to let us go out tomorrow to go the sanctum!”  
“You are too excited” Loki sighed, rubbing his face before opening his book. “Go get Starks blessing, then we talk about finding your people”

Peter was out like a bullet, running from the room and down the hall, he used his webs on some corners a few times so he didn't run into the walls. Mr Stark wasn't in the labs, Buckys room, the communal living area so he head up to the mans penthouse.  
He hummed happily, he had been given clearance into Tonys private level the day he came home, so he stepped out of the elevator and onto the marble floors, replica to his old home. The spider walked around, searching the bedroom, small office and lab before going to the kitchen.  
He stopped, frowning at the sight of Tony slumped over the kitchen island table, glass and bottle in hand. What the hell? He had stopped drinking for weeks!  
“Mr... Stark?” Peter called softly, quietly walking towards the slumped body. He reached out, touching the mans shoulder and shaking it. “Mr Stark are you okay?”  
Tony made a sound that was muffled by his arm, the drunken male leaning back to look up at Peter with beady eyes. Peter could smell the alcohol thick on him, maybe he even drank the entire bottle. “Oh hey kid.. you finally made time for me” he said slowly, a little snappy in the edge of his words.  
“I.. oh..” Peter blinked, rubbing tonys shoulder softly. “Sorry.. I was making friends, being a kid. Just like you always wanted me to do” He smiled softly. “And keeping Loki in the good books too. He's actually really nice and cool, i-”  
“Thats fan-tucking-fastic” Tony said coldly, leaning away from the boys touch, his face blank but eyes icy. “Good to know he's so wonderful. The psycho that tossed me out the window and caused my PTSD.. good for you Pete. Getting real nice and close with him”  
“Mr Stark I don't un-”  
“What did you come here for?” Tony hissed.  
Peters eyes widened as he shift, was this just a mood swing from the booze? Peter had seen many versions of drunk Tony over the years but.. mean drunk Tony was rare and had ause.  
“I um.. I wanted to ask if its okay if me and Loki go out into the city tomorrow?” he said slowly, worried for Tonys well being and maybe his own.  
“Like a date?”  
“God no” Peter chuckled weakly, swallowing nervously. “Just a day on the town.. bros being bros..And I wanna see Stephen too”  
“Strange?”  
“Uh-huh” Peter nod softly, playing with his shirt. “Loki knows Dr Strange so he wants to come with..”  
Tony was silent, eyeing the boy for a moment in thought. Peter could tell something was off and wrong with how the other was behaving towards him but he didn't really get it.. Why was Stark being to hostile now?   
Did he regret living with Peter of something? Was this mood swing even Peters fault or just something that had happened to tony recently and Peter was the closest punching bag?  
Either way he didn't like it.  
“Sure.. say Hi to Stepheny for me”  
“Steph..any?”  
“Strange” tony snort, turning back to the table. He grunt, pushing himself up to his feet. “Make sure Loki doesn't run away. Tell the good Doctor that I miss his sexy cheekbones and all.. I'm going to bed, or that labs”  
Peter pressed his lips together, staying where he was as Tony stumbled away towards his bedroom. It was.. painful and so many emotions!   
Instead of thinking about it, Peter turned on his heel and stalked out of the room. Fuck it.

 

Heyyyy all~ It's been a while. Sadly I got sick and haven't been up to writing, so thought I would try today :)  
Missed you all!  
-oribel


	13. Wink

Peter sighed as he walked with Loki through the streets, his mood was a little down even if he was going Symbiote hunting with two crazy magical beings. But Stark had disappeared the entire night after that weird and upsetting conversation.  
It stung, the bitterness that came from Stark directed to Peter without any warning or reason.

The pair didn't take long to get to Becker street, the sanctum in sight before them. Loki crinkled his nose at the memory of this place, the humiliation of being bested by some lowly human with some cute magic tricks. He would try and avoid the memory and divert Strange from mentioning it to Peter, he did NOT need Stark hearing about this.  
Peter knocked on the door, waiting before it opened on its own for them, letting the god and spider into the mansion. The sanctum was the same as always, dark and old looking. Peter actually thought it was kinda cool, like a scene out of a game.  
“Mr Straaaaange?” Peter called out, wondering to the flight of stairs as he looked around. Where is he? “I brought butter knives!”  
A snort could be heard a few rooms down to the right of them, Stranges head popping around a door frame. “Well.. you really did bring him didn't you?” He chuckled, eyes landing on Loki.  
“... Please tell me you did not name me Butter Knives” Loki growled, fingers twitching with the need to rip them both apart. “You do NOT give royalty nicknames!”  
“Everyone has nicknames” Strange rolled his eyes as he walked out to the pair, wiping his hands on a rag before he came to stand in the same room as them. “So, what brings my favourite Spider and the God of Mischief to my home? Surely its not my good looks? Is it Stark again?”  
“Nah, but he did say he misses your sexy cheekbones” Peter crinkled his nose before chuckling. “Actually, Loki said you could track people? We thought that maybe.. just maybe there might be.. um.. another Symbiote on earth?”  
Strange stared at them, eyes drifting from one male to the other, the cogs turning in his head. Seriously?  
“Why would you want to find another one?” He asked eventually.  
“Well.. Babydoll is young and we thought it would be a god idea to talk to someone else that was about to bond with a human” Peter said, clearing his throat nervously. It hadn't been a bad idea when they all talked about it. “Even Baby wants to try”

Strange rubbed a hand over his beard as he grunt, wondering if he sound be tracking down another symbiote? What if it was dangerous? Stark would have his head if Peter was hurt.  
His eyes then landed on Loki, surely a good tagging along with a human boy and talking things out with him wouldn't let him get hurt?  
“You will protect him?” He asked sternly.  
Loki blinked softly, his face morphing into disgust and insult. “As if I would dare see him harmed”  
Well that was as good as any, the god looked honestly angered at the idea of Peter being hurt. He didn't know how this boy managed to befriend some of the worlds most powerful people and have them feel like they should protect him like their own.  
“I need Baby” Strange finally said after a moment, turning back to Peter. He slowly took the boys arm and lift it, looking down at the bubbling skin. “Baby I need you to come out for a moment so I can help you find the other”  
At the sound of his soft and honest voice, the blue slim seeped from Peters skin to form the little blub on his arm that was Babydoll. “What can I do to help?” she whispered, a little tired in the mornings like any reasonable person.  
“I need to take a tiny bit of DNA from you to cast a spell.. can you give that to me without hurting yourself?” Strange asked.  
Baby seemed a little nervous at the idea, she looked to her host. The reason they were here, to learn more to protect them both from harm. She blinked her large pearl white eyes, turning back to Strange before reaching out a trendle. Strange held out his hand, stilling his shaking palm as long as he could as she detached a drop of blue on his finger before retreating back into Peter.  
“Thank you” Strange nod, straightening up, his hands starting to glow as he muttered to himself. The circles of magical glowed brighter before they started to spin, Strange manoeuvring them vertically and stretching them wide open. A portal was created, the hazy scene of city could be seen on the other side.  
“Here we go, hurry up and go in before it closes. Looks American.. or British” Strange said, stepping aside.  
Peter bit his lip, frozen to the spot with the sudden realisation that they would be finding a Symbiote just like them, a new teacher maybe? Mr Stark would always be his mentor but not in the super powers way and not in the alien way too. He shook his head, grinning at Strange as he ran and dived into the portal.

“Children” Loki huffed, walking towards the portal. “Don't think you are so special with your pretty little sparkler magic. Anyone could do this, I just didn't bother with tracking magic” He said, nose high.  
“Oh Loki, come around one day and i'll show you just what I can do” Strange purred, winking at the god before he shoved the portal forwards and engulfed Loki, shutting it quickly behind him.

_____________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all~ long time <3 Sorry I have been so absent, I had a block here and was working on other fanfics that have been a lot of fun. All starker, help me god.  
> I finally know what I want for a few more chapters, so thats good!  
> I hope you are all still here with me, this fic is my baby after all.  
> Love,  
> Oribel


	14. We are...

Peter huffed as he sat against the side of a building, looking out at the city below him. Sure Strange had dropped them off in the right city, most likely, but it had been in the middle of a busy street.. No way to tell who they were looking for.  
It didn't help that Loki had disappeared off somewhere, most likely sick of Peters constant worrying and complaints. So here he was, in his Spider suit on a skyscraper, looking out for any troubles he could stop in the meantime. And who knows, maybe he can get a symbiotes attention as Spider-man.  
“Peter, third street to the right, two blocks down. Surveillance cameras show some suspicious behaviour” Karen spoke up from within the suit.  
“Thanks Karen” Peter hummed, jumping into the air and swinging in the direction she had told him.  
When Peter reached the spot, he stuck to the side of the building above the scene, from what he could see, there was a man rounding in on a smaller on. The offender holding a knife and yelling at the smaller o hand over his valuables, the classics, while he spot another man at the mouth of the alley looking like he was a look out of deciding if he should help the one being robbed.  
Peter licked his lips and dropped in before the third could interfere. “Hey buddy, you know its not nice to take other kids things” He said, grinning under the mask as the robber spun around, knife out. It was just enough of a distraction for the smaller man to make a break for it, bolting out of the alley. He didn't et dragged in by the third man that let him run, but stayed to watch.  
“Who the fuck are you!?” The tall man snarled, he had an impressive build but it wouldnt matter in the end against Peter.  
“I'm Spider-man! Visiting from New York~” Peter said happily before his hand shot out, webbing the man up tightly. “And you have been a naughty child!”  
He grabbed the trashing and shouting man by the webbing around him and swung them out into the street. He was proud of his little Spider-man signature of tying bad guys up out front of a police station with a little note on them, so thats what he did, leaving the yelling man on the door steps before swinging of into the skyscrapers. 

Peter felt somewhat a little satisfied with being able to help some people in a day that had ended up such a bust. He didn't find the the symbiote or hear anything about one in the city. So the man was either in control or laying very low. Or woman, he didnt know.  
He swung up to an apartment building, landing on the roof with a groan, stretching out his muscles. Sticking to sides of buildings, waiting and watching was a strain on the body in long periods of time, believe it or not.  
He thought about going home, the day had been fruitless and it was getting late. All he would have to do is text Strange but where the hell was Loki?

A sudden weight slammed Peters upper half against the cement box on the roof that would open to the stairs. A thick hot hand wrapping around his neck and partly his shoulders with how big the appendage was!  
Peter gasped for breath, squirming under the pressure on him. He was strong enough to thrash and twist around to the point he was looking up at his assaulter but not strong enough to get away.  
His eyes widened in shock, body stunned momentarily at the sight of a giant back mass of a man looming over him. The sharp long spiked teeth and the tongue that slithered out over a lipless chin, large white eyes like the Spider-man mask but so much more intimidating.  
“Look at it, its trying to look like us” A deep rasping voice came from the massive symbiote, a clawed finger scratching over Peters shoulder. It didn't care about Peters lack of air or the pain it was causing him. “We don't like when others take our meals away~ So you'll have to repay us”  
Peters eyes widened at the being chuckled, mouth opening wide as it moved in for the kill.

Peter had never been so happy to be symbiotic then this moment, the last second that Babydoll took over his body, incasing it in her blue gel like form. She screamed at their attacker, her small hands snapping his fingers back and away from their neck.  
“You will not touch my human!” She yelled, jumping away and crouching in a defensive stance. Baby would fight for Peter, she was not going to lose the only person she has been able to sync with to a cocky and hungry symbiote!  
The larger of the two had hissed in pain, hand healing in seconds before his eyes landed on Baby. It was his turn to freeze up in shock, the sight of a tiny blue symbiote before him. A small female one that was protective of her human as much as he was of his human.  
“Who?” The larger growls out, eyes narrowing to slits.  
“We have been looking for you, teach us to be symbiotic” Babydoll said, slowly standing up and tipping her head in a gentle manner. “We are Babydoll.”

“... We are Venom.”

______________________  
(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy~  
> So I have had a block I am sure you could tell~ <3  
> But I am back. I also like to write fun short fics on the side when I am stuck on this big one.  
> If you have any fics you would like to see then please don't be shy to suggest!  
> -Oribel


	15. Hnnn...

“Mi Casa es su casa or whatever” Eddie said as he opened the door wide enough for Peter to walk into his apartment.   
The teen looked around the open plan apartment, kitchen and living-room one while the bedroom and bathroom were separate rooms, much like Mays apartment in Queens. It seemed normal minus the bin full of tatter tots and scatter of chocolate wrappers spotted here and there, why so much of the two?  
“You know.. I'm surprised there was another Symbiote on Earth” Peter said, stepping to the side to lean on the counter.  
“Oh I'm not” Eddie snort, turning on his coffee machine and grabbing a mug. “A couple of them came to Earth as a 'sample' of an expedition. Anyway, long story ends with me and Venom together and saving half the human population from dying of incompatible Symbiotes”  
“So there was more?”  
“Yeah.. four in totoal, two died cos they couldnt find a host and the third one, well we set him on fire” Eddie grunt, making himself a coffee before sitting at the kitchen island on a stool. He sipped from his cup as tiny venom extended from his wrist towards Peters hands, watching as Babydoll emerged out of the skin.  
The pair watched each other, leaning in close like a pair of nervous cats greeting each other with tiny nose touches. A few trendles reach out to merge as they shared memories and stories together.

“I wrote a story on you recently, I'm a reporter.. or I was. Now I have a column in the paper, since I'm not trusted on tv again just yet by my boss” Eddie shrugged, looking up at Peter again.   
“I read it, I mean I was sent a photo of it on facebook and I read it” Peter smiled happily.  
“Yeah? Its hard getting information on you, so how much did I get wrong?”   
“My age for starters, everyone that hasn't seen me in person seems to thing I am in my thirties. Then they hear my voice!” Peter chuckled, his free hand playing with his mask in his pocket. “I'm not.. self rightous or whatever.. I just want to help people. I... I messed up and I want to make sure no one else dies because no one was there to help them”  
Eddie watched the boy looking at the floor, seeing to be remembering whatever it was that he had messed up on that lead him to this need to help.   
“So you turned a blind eye and someone was killed as a result huh? Yeah I know how that feels..” eddie sighed heavily. “A lady, she was scared for her life and families so she turned to me for help about the Symbiote situation. She ended up dead because of me.. this smart woman.. a mother..” Eddie shook his head and drank the rest of his coffee in one gulp.   
“Past is the past kid. Can't punish yourself forever, you can help people, sure, but dont do it as atonement or some shit for something in the past” 

Peter blinked softly, turning his head away with a frown as Baby and Venom parted, the black symbiote moving up to curl around his humans shoulders.  
“We have spoken, Eddie. They are safe to trust” Venom said softly to his human, affectionate and calm in a way that perked Peters curiousities.  
“Aw yeah?” Eddie hummed, tipping hi head at the little slim being that moved up and pressed his head to Eddies cheek. “Thats good bud...”  
Peter opened his mouth to ask a question but was cut off at his phone buzzing in his pocket, he pulled it out to see a message from FRIDAY saying they should return home. It was getting late...  
“Hmm.. I have to get home” peter sighed, rubbing his head.   
“Yeah I guess its late for a kid~” Eddie snickered as Peter protested. “Hey so here.. ill give you this”   
Eddie reached into the drawers of the kitchen cabnets, digging around before he pulled out a business card and hand it over to Peter. “Call me.. you said you wanted to learn from Venom and I. So call me when you have free time”

 

____________  
(idk what im doing anymore XD I seem to have hit a wall with all my stories. I dont want to abandon this one but I need your help.  
Any inspiration from the crowd?  
_Oribel ;n;


End file.
